


close

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: They first night that they've slept pressed together in a long, long time.





	close

**Author's Note:**

> im on a steve/bucky rampage (thanks infinity war), i have another 6k+ Real fic coming at u soon and this is probably gonna become a series of lil fics!

“Steve… You’re so fucking big now,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s back. Steve shivered and leaned into Bucky’s warmth.

He tilted his head best he could to look at Bucky pressed against him. “You know, you’re a whole lot bigger now too, Buck,” he said quietly. “And you have a metal arm. We’ve both changed quite a bit.”

Bucky presses his nose against the back of Steve’s shoulder and wrapped his left arm around Steve’s middle. Steve tried to keep from flinching but the touch of the cold metal on his stomach, even through his t-shirt, made him feel uncomfortable.

Bucky stilled and was silent for a moment. “You don’t like it,” he said quietly.

Steve shifted in the bed and turned around to face Bucky. “I’m still getting used to it,” he said, making sincere eye contact with Bucky, blue meeting darkened grey. “It’s not… It’s what’s left of Winter, I guess. I know he’s gone, but he tried to kill me with this.”

Bucky shifted away from Steve and for a moment, Steve thought he was going to go away. Instead, Bucky reached over his left shoulder with his right hand and rubbed the back of his metal arm until he found something. He pulled on it and his metal arm started shifting and moving until it fully detached from a plate on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I asked Shuri to make it able to come off,” Bucky said quietly as he set the arm down on the ground next to Steve’s bed. “I don’t like that I have it any more than you. I was fine in Wakanda without it, for the most part.”

Steve grabbed Bucky and pulled him in close. Bucky pushed his face into Steve’s neck and closed his eyes as Steve rubbed Bucky’s back gently with his warm, broad hands.

“I’m sorry I didn’t save you on the train,” Steve whispered, and Bucky just nuzzled closer. “All of this could have been avoided if I had saved you.”

Bucky pulled away and looked at him. His expression was exhaustion with hints of sadness, and Steve wanted to kiss it off of him. “Steve, even if you had saved me, you would’ve still crashed the plane with the bombs. You still would’ve been frozen, and then I would be dead by the time you woke up,” he said. His voice wavered just slightly, but Steve chose to ignore that.

“We have time now,” Steve whispered. Bucky nodded.

“I hope you know by now that I would do anything for you,” Bucky said. He dropped his head to the pillow as he spoke, getting closer to Steve’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky tighter, and then Bucky’s voice tumbled against his chest again. “Anything. Everything I’ve been through… As long as it led to this, me and you, it’s okay.”

“I love you,” Steve whispered. Bucky didn’t respond, just pressed a kiss to Steve’s collarbone and pulled him even more impossibly close to him.

That was all Steve needed.


End file.
